hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 41 (People)
People is the forty-first episode from Hi-5 Series 3. Segments *NATHAN pretends to be a truck driver. *CHARLI cleans Nathan's truck. *TIM leads his little orchestra, they make the sound of a water stream. *CHARLI tries to lead an orchestra, but the orchestra seems to lead her. *Police officer KATHLEEN finds a lost bag, and she must take it back to its owner. *CHARLI pretends to be a police officer walking and riding a horse. *KELLIE and Chats pretend to be firefighters on a mission. *Firefighter CHARLI practices to get ready in case of real fire. *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about Captain Puffy Pants (Tim), this time he does an emergency simulacrum along with Captain High Note (Kathleen) and Captain Low Note (Nathan), but his pants didn't let room for anyone else into the light boat, so they call a fashion designer of the seas (Charli) to make a change in his pants. Gallery Nathan S3 E41.png Charli S3 E41 1.png Tim S3 E41.png Charli S3 E41 2.png Kathleen S3 E41.png Charli S3 E41 3.png Kellie S3 E41.png Charli S3 E41 4.png Sharing Stories S3 E41.png Trivia *This is the third story of the trilogy of Captain Puffy Pants from Series 3. There is also a new story about him in Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 15 (The arts), this time with Sun as Captain High Note. Songlets ;Shapes in space I'm a driver on a big, big truck, that's what I like to do I rumble down the road and I beep my horn to let you know I'm coming through Carriages are stacked with lots of goods, I drive all day and I rest at night Travel around from town to town, the deadlines are very tight Oh, rows of the wheels go round and around, engine revs top speed Trucking is the life I love, gotta make that delivery. I'm a driver on a big, big truck, that's what I like to do I rumble down the road and I beep my horn to let you know I'm coming through Carriages are stacked with lots of goods, I drive all day and I rest at night Travel around from town to town, the deadlines are very tight Oh, rows of the wheels go round and around, engine revs top speed Trucking is the life I love, gotta make that delivery. ;Body move #01 Cleaning can be lots of fun Just make sure you sing along Sing along and clean with me Round and round and round and round. Cleaning can be lots of fun Just make sure you sing along Sing along and clean with me Backwards and forwards, backwards and forwards. Cleaning can be lots of fun Just make sure you sing along Sing along and clean with me Up and down and up and down. ;Making music The woodwind instruments play a stream Flowing down a mountain top Down flew down, happy as a dream Trickling down until you stop. Brass trombones play loud water sounds Stream becoming a river flow Blow, trombone, blow, water swirls Big deep sounds the river grows. Percussions instruments play splashing water Crashing over a waterfall Smash, crash, bash, cymbals and drums Smash, crash, bash, the loudest sounds of all. The violin's playing water that flows Into a happy rolling sea Where it stops? No one knows Swirling round peaceful and free. ;Body move #02 No songlet ;Puzzles and patterns Eeh oh, eeh oh goes my siren Flash, flash, flash goes my lights Vroom, vroom, vroom goes my car Kathleen police officer's not very far. Eeh oh, eeh oh goes my siren Flash, flash, flash goes my lights Vroom, vroom, vroom goes my car Kathleen police officer's not very far. Eeh oh, eeh oh goes my siren Flash, flash, flash goes my lights Vroom, vroom, vroom goes my car Kathleen police officer's not very far. ;Body move #03 Walking, walking all over town Walking up and walking down Looking out for you all day, all night Making sure everything's alright In my uniform I'll be seen Always know you can count on me. Riding, riding all over town Riding up and riding down Looking out for you all day, all night Making sure everything's alright In my uniform I'll be seen Always know you can count on me. ;Word play Brave firefighter always ready as can be Slide down the fire pole, one, two, whee Got my firefighter hat, boots and jacket too Jump up on the fire truck, siren sounds (Woo, woo, woo, woo) Roll out the fire hose and put out all the flames (Shh) Pack up the equipmen and head back home again. Brave firefighter always ready as can be Slide down the fire pole, one, two, whee Got my firefighter hat, boots and jacket too Jump up on the fire truck, siren sounds (Woo, woo, woo, woo) Roll out the fire hose and put out all the flames (Shh) Pack up the equipmen and head back home again. ;Body move #04 Brave firefighter getting ready as can be To go and fight a fire, one, two, whee Got my firefighter hat, boots and jackets too Jump up on the fire truck, siren sounds (Woo, woo, woo, woo)... Brave firefighter getting ready as can be To go and fight a fire, one, two, whee Got my firefighter hat, boots and jackets too Jump up on the fire truck, siren sounds (Woo, woo, woo, woo)... ;Sharing stories My name is Captain Puffy Pants I love to do a sailor's dance I sing and jig and dance all day Except my pants get in the way, hey! His name is Captain Puffy Pants I love to do a sailor's dance He sings and dances and jigs all day Except my pants get in the way, hey! Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about favourites Category:Ep about trucks Category:Ep about delivering Category:Ep about driving Category:Ep about cleaning Category:Ep about orchestras Category:Ep about rivers Category:Ep about violins Category:Ep about trombones Category:Ep about flutes Category:Ep about drums Category:Ep about conductors & conducting Category:Ep about police officers & police cars Category:Ep about lost things Category:Ep about dogs Category:Ep about walking Category:Ep about horses Category:Ep about firefighters & fire trucks Category:Ep about fire Category:Ep about dressing up & costumes Category:Ep about pirates Category:Ep about Captain Puffy Pants Category:Ep about fashion